Let Me Take You There
by Josh91
Summary: Ash is coming home from the Sinnoh League to take a break from Training where he finds someone wait at home for him again. What will happen this time round? Based on the song 'Let me Take you There' by The Plain White T's


A/N:

This is my first one-shot. I hope you like it.

...

It was getting later and later into the day and Misty was starting to think it was going to be another day before she saw him. Ash had just finished in the Sinnoh League and had come 4th, better than he had ever done before and she was so proud of him. When he announced that he'd be going home to get some rest after the Suzuran Conference, Misty immediately left for Pallet Town, leaving the Gym in the hands of her sister Daisy. Normally she would never entrust any of her sisters with this kind of responsibility. Violet and Lily were hardly ever seen at the Gym anymore with their new careers as 'Actress/Models' and Daisy was the only one of them who spent any time with the Pokémon nowadays. It was a little sad really but Misty had accepted a long time ago that her sisters were never going to become full time Gym Leaders again, except maybe Daisy. Misty had been training her sister to become a part time Gym Leader for whenever she needed to leave on short notice and her skills had considerably improved over the last few months. She had been winning most of her gym battles so Misty felt confident in leaving Daisy in charge for the week she was planning to spend staying at the Ketchum's whilst she waited for Ash.

Misty looked at the clock in the living room, it read 21:47. She sighed, he clearly wasn't coming tonight. Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother, came into the living room at this point and saw Misty sitting on the couch still looking at the clock, looking very disheartened.

"What's wrong Misty?" Delia asked sitting down next to her.

Misty turned her gaze to the floor. "He's not coming today is he?"

Delia sighed and put an arm round Misty shoulders. "He might just be running late, besides you know you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. You're like the daughter I never had and it's nice to have someone to look after while Ash is away."

Misty smiled a little, she liked how Delia viewed her as her daughter, but she knew she couldn't stay with her forever. It wouldn't be fair on her.

"I think I'll turn in now." Said Misty standing up. She had already put Togepi to bed a short while ago, but she had wanted to stay up a little longer just incase he still came.

Delia stayed sitting on the couch. "Okay, well tomorrow's a brand new day. He'll be here soon, I'm sure."

"I hope so." Replied Misty now heading upstairs to the spare room where she slept. "Goodnight Mrs. Ketchum."

"Me too." Delia sighed under her breath.

"What's that?" Misty asked from the stairs, thinking whatever was said was directed at her.

"Oh, nothing dear. Goodnight." Delia answered quickly.

Misty smiled again and continued up the stairs. 'Must have been nothing.' She thought.

Misty entered her room and closed the door behind her. She threw herself on the bed face first and nestled into the blankets. She allowed herself to shed a single tear into the sheets for Ash, she missed him so much. Since the day she had to leave him, her life had not been the same. She wished she had been able to travel with him more, through Hoenn, Sinnoh and wherever he would inevitably go to next, but she had a responsibility to the gym. She was a Waterflower after all and that meant she was a Gym Leader first and foremost.

Misty was about to start getting ready for bed when she heard something very distinctive coming from downstairs. The very faint sound of someone knocking. At first she thought her ears were playing tricks on her, but then she heard it again, and again. Shortly after, she heard the sound of Delia's heels running across the wooden living room floor. 'It couldn't be him, not this late.' She thought, but she was wrong. The shrill voice of Delia screaming, "YOU'RE HOME!" confirmed what she wanted to hear. Misty threw open the bedroom door and ran downstairs quickly to meet the new arrival.

When Misty got to the stairs, she paused for a second and watched as Delia smothered Ash with hugs and kisses. Pikachu was also with him and sat on the floor laughing at his trainer being suffocated. Misty couldn't help but chuckle a bit as well, she had known Delia had missed him but didn't expect, what with the amount of time he spent away from home, that it would be this much!

"Honestly mum, you'd think I hadn't been home in years." Said Ash through his mother's shoulder.

"Well, sometimes it feels like years." Replied Delia hugging him even tighter, resulting in him having to fight out of her hug in order for him to breathe!

Finally, when Delia was ready to let him go and allow him to breathe, she noticed Misty standing on the stairs waiting for her turn to greet the aspiring Pokémon Master.

"Oh Ash." Said Delia. "There's someone else here who wants to say hello."

She then took Ash by the shoulders and swiveled around on the spot so that he was facing the stairs. Ash was originally confused by this, wondering who or what his mum had turned him to face, but when he realised he was meant to be looking at the stairs he saw her standing there.

"Misty?" Ash asked surprised and in disbelief.

"The one and only." Said Misty running from the stairs and straight into his arms and hugging him tightly.

Ash was still trying to get over the initial shock of seeing Misty for the first time in so long by the time she was hugging him, but once he had got his bearings again he was more than happy to hug her back, after all he had missed her too.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked her, still in her embrace.

"Why do you think? I heard you were coming home and I wanted to surprise you." Replied Misty tightening her hold.

"Aww. That's sweet, but you do realise if you keep doing this then I won't be surprised anymore." Joked Ash, clearly referring to when she had came to see him when he returned from Hoenn.

Misty moved slightly to position her lips closer to his ear.

"I don't care." She whispered, making Ash smile and tighten his hold in response.

"Okay you two, its getting late. Ash I bet you're pretty tired." Said Delia. The pair of them looked round to see her standing behind them, they had forgotten she was still there. They let go of each other and shuffled apart akwardly now realising they had been watched. Delia was right, it was at that point Ash realised how tired he really was. He hadn't stopped to think since he had walked through the door and only just remembered he had been walking all day, and was now starting to feel it.

"Ahhh." Ash yawned loudly, stretching as he did. "I am actually quite tired."

"I thought so." Said Delia. "Come on, lets all go to bed, we can all catch up tomorrow."

"Good idea." Said Misty and with that the three of them and Pikachu retreated to their respective bedrooms. Delia's was the door closest to the stairs so she was the first to bed, Pikachu was excited to finally sleep on a proper bed so ran ahead to get a comfortable spot on Ash's duvet. This left Ash and Misty alone whose rooms were opposite each other at the other end of the corridor. As they reached the rooms they turned to face each other, not really sure how to say goodnight to each other.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning." Said Misty sheepishly.

"Yeah...Emm...Well, goodnight then." Said Ash, rubbing the back of his neck.

They stood in the corridor, neither one of them moving for what seemed like an eternity. It was only after the silence became unbearable that Misty threw herself over the boy in front of her.

"I missed you Ash." Said Misty, burying her face into his chest.

Ash was surprised by her sudden outburst, but wasn't bothered by it. Instead he wrapped his arms round her again and pulled her close.

"I missed you too." He said softly into her ear.

He then pulled away from her and held her face gently in his hands. "We've got all of tomorrow to catch up. Till then lets just get some sleep, okay?"

Misty nodded in agreement, she knew she needed to get some sleep as well. Before she turned to go to her room however she pulled Ash into one last hug. He reciprocated this and stroked her hair, letting her know just how much he had truly missed her. She breathed in his scent one last time before she let him go and they both turned on their heels and walked into their respective rooms.

... ... ... ... ...

Misty awoke the next day after a restless night. She had not been able to get to sleep till quite early into the morning, she was too excited that Ash was finally home and could not wait to spend all day with him. All her tossing and turning during the night had taken its toll on her though, she realised that because she hadn't gotten to sleep till quite late, she had woken up very late as a result, 11:14 to be exact. When she saw this on her clock beside her, she almost fell out of bed in shock, she had wasted the entire morning sleeping! She quickly got washed, dressed, picked up Togepi and ran downstairs, hoping that she hadn't missed to many of Ash's stories. When she got downstairs however the scene that was in front of her was something she did not expect. Ash was standing in the kitchen with Delia and Pikachu with a picnic basket, a couple of towels and a pair of swimming shorts. When she came into the kitchen Ash heard her and turned round straight away.

"Misty!" Said Ash trying to hide the picnic basket with his arms.

"Morning Ash, what's all this?" Misty asked inquisitively.

Ash put his arms back down by is side, there was no point trying to hide it now. "Well, it was meant to be a surprise but it's a picnic basket. I thought it would be a nice idea, you know, that's if you want to."

"Oh, for the three of us? Yeah that would be good." Misty said, assuming he meant for all of them.

Ash felt slightly taken aback, that wasn't exactly what he had meant. "Well, actually Mum's just helping me put it together. I meant it for the two of us, if that's okay with you."

"Pika?" Pikachu Asked.

"Oh yeah, and Pikachu and Togepi obviously." Ash laughed.

This time Misty was the one taken aback. Had Ash just asked her on a date? Where had this come from? Did this mean that he liked her? Whatever the answers to these questions were, she was eager to go with him.

"Really? Wow...Emm...yeah, definitely." Replied Misty.

The two of them stood there smiling at each other, neither not really knowing what to say next. Fortunately Delia was still there and was able to break the silence.

"Okay then, you're all set. I've packed sandwiches, crisps, cake, salad, sausage rolls and a couple bottles of water. Will you need anything else?" She asked Ash.

"Nope, I think that's everything." Ash Replied. Lets see: picnic, towels, swimming shorts…"

"...What are the swimming shorts for?" Misty interrupted.

"That's a surprise. I'm assuming you still carry a swimming costume with you everywhere." Said Ash.

"Of course I do." Misty said brazenly. "I am after all still a water Pokémon trainer, that hasn't changed Ash."

"Good, you're going to need it where we're going." Replied Ash.

"Where are we going?" Asked Misty, already trying to think of places he could be taking her.

"Ah, that's another surprise." Said Ash winking at her.

Misty wasn't sure what he was up to but she couldn't wait to find out now. Ash had clearly put some thought into his plans for their day out. She thought it was sweet of him to care enough to organise something like that at such short notice.

When they were both ready to go, Ash grabbed the picnic basket and the swimming stuff whilst Misty ran back upstairs to grab her bag with everything she needed in it. Ash had already gotten her a towel so she only needed her bikini which was already in her bag like she had said. Once they had gotten everything together they headed off straight away.

"Have fun you two!" Shouted Delia to Ash and Misty as they began to make their way towards the edge of Pallet town with Pikachu and Togepi. They both turned around and waved back to her. She didn't want Ash to be gone for another day, he had only just gotten back. But she knew how much he wanted to spend time with Misty and how much he had missed her, so she would wait one more day for her son to come back to her properly so that they could have their day together.

"So then Ash, are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" Asked Misty as they walked up the main road past Professor Oak's lab.

"No, not yet. I want it to be a surprise." Replied Ash smiling.

"Honestly, you can be so annoying sometimes." Misty joked, lightly shoving him sideways.

"Yeah I know." Said Ash, lightly shoving Misty back. "But it's worth the wait, trust me."

"Alright. If you say so." Misty said.

They continued past the edge of Pallet Town and made their way onto Route 1. The sun was high in the sky and shown down on them. Misty was glad it was a good day. If this was indeed a date, then she wanted it to be perfect. It wasn't that she had high expectations or anything, she just would like it to go well!

After another couple of miles walking and negotiating their way through some thick forestry, Ash stopped for a second and turned to Misty. 'Surely this isn't it.' She thought looking around at her surrounding which were nothing but tall trees, thick shrubs and outstretched branches. 'There's got to be more to it than this.'

"So, are we here then?" Asked Misty, still feeling slightly confused.

"No, no." reassured Ash. "We're almost there, it's just through those trees."

"Okay then why are we standing here?" Misty asked, but before she could contemplate the answer herself, Ash had stepped behind her and was now covering her eyes with his hands.

"Haha, okay then." Giggled Misty accepting her newfound situation. "This place had better be good, I have high expectations now."

"Don't worry, you'll see." Said Ash leading Misty through the tree line that separated them from Ash's mystery location.

"Surprise!" Called out Ash, releasing Misty and allowing her to take in the scene that was now lain before her.

They were standing in front of a massive lake surrounded on all sides by tall trees, the outline of the mountains in the distance could be seen above the tree line. The water sparkeled crystal blue from the light of the sun as it danced on it's surface. Schools Magikarp and Goldeen could be seen swimming just below the water having come from a small river that joined onto the lake, leading back to Pallet Town. Misty stood with Ash on a rock that jettisoned from the mainland around the lake that was a prime fishing spot and had the best view of the surroundings. She was speechless, it was such a beautiful location.

"Ash, this is amazing." Said Misty finally getting a word out after taking all of it in.

Ash smiled back at her. "I'm glad you think so, I like it."

"How did you find this place?" Asked Misty.

"Well, I found it quite a long time ago, back at the start of my journey. Me and Pikachu were being chased by a flock of wild Spearow and we fell off a cliff and floated down river to here." Ash explained.

"Really?" Asked Misty, trying to figure out how, for some reason, it seemed familiar to her.

"Yeah, and right where we're standing is where I got pulled out of the water by a certain red-haired girl." Ash continued.

That was when it clicked in Misty's head.

"And over there was where, I might, have stolen her bike." He continued rubbing the back of his neck nervously, pointing to a small, dirt path that lead to Viridian City.

"Wait, is this where we…?" Asked Misty.

Ash nodded. "Yep. This is where we met for the very first time."

"Good god Ash, I'm surprised you remembered this place." Said Misty with a look of disbelief on her face. "How the hell did you remember?"

"It was easy. I'm not exactly going to forget the place where I met one of the most important people in my life am I." Replied Ash smiling.

Misty's face turned that all to familiar shade of red that always appeared whenever Ash complimented her. She tried to hide this from him by turning back to face the lake because she didn't want Ash to see her blush, but she couldn't hide it from him. Ash had already seen her and was now giggling quietly to himself. He then wrapped his arms around her as they both looked out onto the water which of course did not help Misty's current predicament.

"Haha, didn't realise that'd embarrass you that much." Laughed Ash, tightening his grip around her waist.

Misty turned around and pushed him away playfully so he no longer had his arms around her. "Yeah, yeah alright. So maybe you come out with some good lines occasionally. Come one, are we having this picnic or not?"

"Good idea." Said Ash smirking at her.

The two trainers lay down the blanket that Ash had brought with him in the basket next to the edge of the water. Ash then presented Misty with the food that he and his mum had prepared: the sandwiches, the salad, the sausage rolls, it seemed like the food would never stop coming. They sat there for the best part of two hours just talking about what they had been up to since they had parted ways. Misty already knew all about his adventures in Hoenn and knew that he had planned to travel to the Sinnoh region after the Battle Frontier but otherwise was completely oblivious to where Ash had been for the last year. Ash was equally interested as in hearing what had been happening in Cerulean City, he wanted to know all about the battles she had fought and the friends she had made. Misty talked very passionately about all aspects of being a Gym Leader, it was clear to Ash just how much she loved doing what she did. It was not long after the two hours of unceasing conversation that they finally finished all the food they brought with them. Ash had done his part and had eaten more than expected but Misty was fine with this, she knew she would never have been able to eat half of what they had brought and at least now they didn't have to carry it all back home!

"Ahh, that was delicious." Said Misty leaning back and holding her stomach.

"You said it." Ash replied, looking equally as satisfied. "I couldn't eat another bite."

"My god, really? Are you sure? It is you after all." Said Misty sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah very funny." Scoffed Ash. "There was a lot of food you know."

"I do. I can barely move." She agreed.

Misty laid backward to rest on the ground, closed her eyes and smiled contently, it had been such a great day. She loved catching up with Ash after so long, talking to him was always so easy and he always had something interesting to say about his journeys, whether it was a story or about someone he had met. She still wished she could join him again and experience his adventures with him once more but she knew, for now, that just wasn't in the cards. But she was not going to let that get her down, she was determined to make the most of the time they had together.

Ash stood up and walked towards the edge of the water. He peered over the edge and stared into the deep, shimmering lake. Misty looked over at him curiously wondering what it was he was looking at.

"What are you doing Ash?" She asked.

"Going swimming." He replied nonchalantly.

"You just ate your weight in sausage rolls. Do you really think that's a good idea?" She asked.

"It's fine." He replied. "Besides, you're a trained lifeguard, if I start drowning you can save me!"

"Mmm, yeah we'll see." Misty joked.

Ash went back into the forest and hid behind a tree to get changed. Misty sat up slightly to admire the view again whilst she had the chance, it was so beautiful. 'For someone so dense, he can actually be quite thoughtful.' She said to herself thinking about all the effort Ash must have put in to arrange a day like that. She was still amazed that he remembered this place, she had almost completely forgotten about it. So much had happened in her life since that point. It was hard to remember it all what with all those journeys through Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto and then becoming an established Gym Leader! This made it especially sweet that Ash made a point of bringing her back there after all his years of traveling.

Ash reemerged from the bushes wearing a pair of black swimming shorts, Misty watched as he ran straight past her and jumped straight off the edge of the ledge into the ice cold water. She ran to over to see if he was okay, as she stood at the edge and looked down into the lake, she saw Ash burst back out of the water with such force that the splash created almost drowned her.

"Oi, watch it. You almost got me wet!" Shouted Misty.

Ash shook the excess water from his hair and looked up at her. "Well, hurry up and get in here then! Otherwise I'll have to continue to bring the water to you!"

"Alright, just give me a minute to get changed!" She replied.

"Cool, I'll be in here!" Joked Ash.

Misty grabbed her bag and ran back into the forest where Ash had gotten changed previously and quickly slipped into her brandeis blue bikini whilst there was nothing around. Ash at this point was floating on the surface of the water, staring up at the clouds in the sky, she sun's ray kissing the exposed skin above the water. He was starting to wonder where Misty had gotten to when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tall, slender silhouette walk up to the ledge above the water, their identity hidden by the sun's rays shining brightly into Ash's eyes. He turned to face whoever it was that was now standing over him so as to see their face, he couldn't believe it when he saw the sylphlike figure of Misty poised ready to enter the water, her graceful curves now accentuated by her teasingly provocative swimsuit. Ash floated there, completely stunned by the beauty before him. He had always considered Misty attractive, ever since he had met her, but had never seen her looking as beautiful as she did at that moment.

Misty saw Ash looking at her, his mouth agape, and giggled to herself a little. Clearly he likeed her new bikini, she had bought it in Viridian City on the way to Pallet Town. She had not intended to wear it whilst he was at his house as she thought it was unlikely that she would need to, but when she saw it in the shop window she had to get it, just incase such a situation arose where she could perhaps entice Ash with it. Clearly it was a good thing she did. 'Maybe Ash will see me as more of a woman now.' She thought even she didn't like being on show in that way. It reminded her too much of the time in Porta Vista and the Beach Beauty Contest, but she hoped it would make Ash see her in a new light.

She took a deep breath and swan-dived into the water to join Ash, the crisp chill of the water engulfing her as she plunged into it's depths. She reemerged a few feet from Ash and swam over to join him towards a shallower part of the lake where they could both touch the floor.

"Boo." She said playfully.

Ash laughed. "Boo yourself, that was an impressive dive." Complemented Ash.

"Oh, well thank you." Replied Misty smiling. "I do my best." She joked. "I'm just glad this bikini didn't fall off!" She joked.

"Yeah, that would be a disaster." Said Ash sarcastically.

"Alright, calm down you." Teased Misty. "The swimsuit looks better on me. I'm not that fantastic underneath it."

"Don't say that." Said Ash. "You're gorgeous, but I do have to admit, it is a very nice bikini."

Misty blushed even redder this time. Had Ash just called her gorgeous? And it appeared he liked the new bikini, clearly it was a wise purchase.

"Oh you like it?" Asked Misty, giving Ash a little twirl in the water. "What do you like about it?"

"Errr." Said Ash nervously, he didn't want to say anything that could offend her and result in him getting slapped! "Well…Errr...It's very flattering I guess."

"Oh so you do like it." Misty said smiling at him. "I'm glad."

"Heh, yeah. Listen Mist, I have something for you." Said Ash trying to escape from the convocation about her bikini, he knew he was terrible at flirting, if that was indeed what had just been happening.

"Really? What for?" Asked Misty surprised.

"Just call it an anniversary present." Said Ash.

"Anniversary?" Misty asked, now feeling confused.

"Yeah. You see this isn't just the first place we met. It was six year ago today I started my Pokémon journey and it was also six years ago I met one of the most important people in my life." Ash explained.

"You mean me?" Asked Misty, now completely taken aback.

"Course I do you dummy." Joked Ash ruffling her hair playfully.

"But wait a second, how could you have planned this? You didn't know I was here till yesterday." Said Misty.

"Ahh, now that's not strictly true." Replied Ash.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Well, when I phoned my mum last week while I was on the way home and I heard you in the background. At first mum tried to convince me it wasn't anything, then that there was a piece on the news about the Cerulean City Gym, but eventually she cracked and told me you were at home waiting for me. So I delayed my journey by a couple of days and made sure I got home at the right time so that we could spend today together."

"My god Ash, that's got to be the sweetest thing you've ever done for me." Said Misty wrapping her arms around Ash's neck to show her gratitude.

"It's no sweat." Said Ash, hugging her back briefly before push her away slightly and reaching into one of the large side-pockets of his shorts. "And as I had a couple extra days, I went and got this made for you, to commemorate the time we've known each other."

Ash pulled his hand out of the pocket of his shorts holding a medium-sized, flat, rectangular box. Fortunately it was waterproof so it's contents did not get damp. He held it in front of Misty and opened it, inside was a beautiful silver necklace, decorated with tiny silver teardrop charms and in the center hung a larger cerulean blue teardrop. Before Misty could say anything Ash had swum behind her and placed it around her neck, allowing the larger jewel to rest gently in the center of her chest. Misty was stunned by this gesture, she could barely get the words out to tell Ash how much this gift meant to her. Finally, once Ash had finished fastening it and had swum back round to face her, Misty managed to stammer a few words.

"Th...Th...This is b...b...beautiful." She stuttered.

Ash smiled back at her. "I'm glad you like it."

"It looks like a Cascade Badge." Continued Misty, admiring it, once she regained the ability to speak.

"I should do, it is one. It's the one I won off you all those years ago." Explained Ash.

"What?" Asked Misty, now even more shocked.

"Yeah." Replied Ash." Look at the back, it's engraved."

Misty looked down at the pendant and turned it over, sure enough he was right, there was a tiny message inscribed on its reverse. It read:

To Misty

Happy Anniversary

With all my love

Ash

"Oh Ash, this is so sweet." Said Misty upon reading his sincere message. "But what about your badge collection? Won't it be incomplete now?"

"Yeah." Replied Ash. "But that's okay. I wanted you to have something of mine that was heartfelt and that you could always have with you. Besides it's not like I won that badge completely legitimately!"

"True, you never actually beat me." Laughed Misty.

"Exactly. Besides, now when I look at my badge collection and see that teardrop shaped space, it'll give me an incentive to come and visit." Ash laughed back.

"Is that the only reason you'd come and visit me Ash Ketchum?" Misty asked with an air of sarcasm in her voice.

"You know that's not true." Replied Ash moving closer to her.

"What other reason would you have?" Asked Misty looking down at the water, praying for a good answer.

Ash moved even close to her, so that they were no more than a couple of inches apart. He held her chin gently between his thumb and index finger and raised her head till it was level with his.

"You know there are other reasons." He said softly.

"Like what?" She asked looking deeply into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Like this." He whispered back.

With that Ash took Misty's face tenderly in his hands and moved his lips closer to hers. Within a heartbeat they were wrapped around each other in the perfect first kiss that they had both been waiting for for so long. Misty moved her arms around Ash's neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss, intensifying the experience for both of them. The originally soft, delicate kiss was now filled with a loving passion, the loving passion that had accumulated over the six agonising years of waiting for this one defining moment in their lives. Misty had often fantasised about her's and Ash's first kiss but had never in her wildest dreams imagined it would be as perfect as it turned out to be. Their lips danced around each other effortlessly, their bodies intertwined with one another. They were completely lost within the moment.

Eventually the pair broke away from each other gasping for air, they had been so caught up that they had forgotten to breathe! Misty looked lovingly into Ash's dark, chocolate eyes, Ash returned her gaze equally intensely.

"I love you." Said Misty enveloping Ash with her arms and pulling him close into an affectionate hold.

"And I love you too." Replied Ash returning her embrace. "Now you'll always have something that reminds you of me." He said pulling away and holding her necklace.

"I know, but I don't just want that." She said looking up at him. "I want you as well."

Ash held her face like he did before and looked deeper into her turquoise eyes.

"You always will." He said before they came together in a final kiss that sealed the newfound love they had for each other.

... ... ... ... ...

Ash stayed in Pallet Town a couple more weeks to rest up. Misty had arranged with Daisy to stay with him for that time, during which the pair were completely inseparable, spending every single day they had together. They visited the lake on more than one occasion never divulging it's location to anyone, it was to always remain their secret getaway. Sadly the time came when Ash had to leave to continue his Pokémon journey and Misty had to return to the Gym. Ash explained to Misty all he knew about the Isshu region where he intended to visit next and they agreed that they would not let the distance between them ruin their relationship. They agreed to call each other whenever Ash had access to a videophone and that at some point Misty would arrange to visit him when it became convenient. Ash was more determined than ever now to beat the Pokémon League and become a Pokémon Master because now he had something waiting for him at the end of the road, a brand new life with the girl of his dreams.

...

A/N: Well there you go, all finished. I worked really hard on this story so i really hope you liked, if you did please let me know by reviewing - all reviews are greatly appreciated :)

I know it was a little long for a one-shot but as you're reading this I'm guessing you didn't mind!

I wrote this to give me a break from my main story, if you liked this maybe you'll like that one too so have a look if you want :)

Thanks for reading. **_Review. _****_Review. Review._**


End file.
